


【盾冬】喜新恋旧

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, 换妻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 如果詹姆斯知道男朋友的兄长是自己学生时代的前任，他一定不会同意这场见面。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 41





	【盾冬】喜新恋旧

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情连载PWP/狗血没有三观/多角关系  
> 涉及换妻/偷情/出轨/大量Dirty talk
> 
> 注：狮盾-罗杰斯 白狼-巴基  
>  洞察盾-史蒂夫 冬冬-詹姆斯

詹姆斯不知道为什么事情会变成这个样子。他光裸着下半身，内裤胡乱地扔到一旁，两条修长的腿就这样被牢牢地架在男人的肩膀上，而湿漉漉的屁股紧贴着瓷砖冰凉的流理台往后仰坐着，以一个极其色情不堪的姿势被对方玩弄着不断流水的花洞。

并不宽大的厨房因为挤进了两个成年男人的身形而变得炽热起来，空气里逐渐上升的温度裹着不可告人的隐秘情欲将他席卷在其中——他想将埋在他湿漉下体之间的脑袋推开，却只能换来对方更为猛烈的吮吸，于是包裹在蚌肉间的饱胀水液淅淅沥沥地浇进了男人的口腔里。

“别、别这样……”詹姆斯气息不稳地拒绝道，“哥哥——”

男人似乎是轻笑了一声，仍然埋在他湿润无比的双腿间没有抬起头。娇嫩敏感的穴肉被玩弄舔吃得发红肿胀，藏在层层花苞间的珠肉颤颤巍巍地往外挺起，被詹姆斯称作“哥哥”的男人用手指捻捏起来揉弄着，而他差点就拔出了一声可怜的长叫，只能慌忙地抬起手捂住自己被对方方才亲得红肿不堪的嘴唇，又不受控制地想要收紧双腿避免男人进一步的动作，但这个动作在此刻看来更像是夹着男人的脑袋不想让他离开。于是调笑的声音便低低地响了起来，“怎么，这么迫不及待地想要我吃你的逼了吗？”

“不要乱讲，”詹姆斯的语气软绵绵的，带着几声控制不住的喘息，“不要……不要，好酸——快放开我……”

他胡乱地拒绝着，连另一边的手臂都使上了力气想要推开这个将他情欲勾扯得混乱不堪的可恶男人，而换来的是对方带着薄茧的指腹贴近花肉的狠力摩擦。满满当当的甜腻汁液被挤压得淅淅沥沥顺着腿根往外滴落，男人凑近去掰开他的缝肉，层层包裹的软肉被手指揉得向外翻起，于是正在花穴间舔吃啃咬的舌头一下子被吸得更紧。詹姆斯气息不稳地喘气，偏着头不想再去看埋在自己双腿间作恶的男人，而被扔到一旁的米白色内裤又在此时闯入他的视线中——湿漉的、混乱不堪极了，明晃晃地提醒着他自己在这个本该做饭的厨房里从屁股里流出了多少水，是怎样不知羞耻地仍由面前的男人亵玩自己的下体。

他咬紧牙关，可怜地呜咽了一声：“放开我——罗杰斯。”

罗杰斯终于短暂地放过了他。“不继续叫我哥哥了吗？”男人危险地露出一个促狭的笑容，慢条斯理地换上了手指温柔地抚摸着湿淋的花肉，甚至插进去模仿着性器的动作搅拌抠挖着，“也是。毕竟我是史蒂夫的哥哥，可不是你的哥哥。怎么，跟男朋友的哥哥偷情爽吗？”

“明明是你强迫我的。”詹姆斯狠狠地回答他。准确来说，面前的男人不仅仅是他男朋友史蒂夫的哥哥，更是他许久未曾见面、藏于记忆中的学生时代的前男友。今天本该是和史蒂夫确认了关系后，第一次同他的兄长与嫂子见面，一切美好的想象全都在他见到罗杰斯的那一刻被打破了；他紧张又拘束地坐在史蒂夫的身边，看着他大笑着与罗杰斯拥抱、向自己介绍这是他最亲爱的哥哥，而他只能僵硬地扯出一个苍白的笑容，用力地掩饰从胸腔里迸发的熟悉与慌乱，结结巴巴地道出自己的名字、然后又与他们握手。

而罗杰斯已经结婚了。坐在他身旁的漂亮男人是巴基，在和他应该称呼为“嫂子”的对方拥抱时他还能够感受到来自巴基身上令人安心的温柔气息——而如今，他却在这个厨房里不知羞耻地与对方的丈夫偷情、乱伦。巨大的羞愧感席卷了他，詹姆斯呜咽着想要抬腿踹开罗杰斯，而这位方才因妻子今日出门疲惫、因此由他来帮自己做饭的好好丈夫将他牢牢地扯了回来，肆意地将牵过巴基的手指插入了他的肉洞里肆意玩弄。

“真的是我强迫你的吗？”罗杰斯漫不经心地回答，声音里还带着上扬的、得逞的笑意，“你的小洞可比嘴巴诚实多了。一直吸着我的舌头和手指，我一拔出去就开始吃得紧紧的，都不肯让我走——宝贝。”他换了个称呼，“我可没有忘记，念书的时候你就是这样，一兴奋就会流水，小逼里湿淋淋的，比女人还骚。”

“不要这样……”詹姆斯难耐地闭上了眼睛，不同于男友的粗俗直白的话语让他面庞上浮起大片情欲的潮红，位于女性器官上方的阴茎已经因此可耻地顶起了一个小小的弧度，他甚至不想承认——自己的身体就是这样骚浪不堪，正如罗杰斯所说的那样会在这种环境下泛起一股奇异的兴奋。本就比常人更为敏感的软肉裹着汁水被按压抠弄得酸麻肿胀，他小声哼哼着，白皙的腿侧被男人留下了青红交错的指印与吻痕——会被史蒂夫发现的！

他稍稍清醒了一些，不安地挣扎了起来。“不能留下痕迹——”事情怎么会变成这个样子，他慌乱又无助地软着身子跌靠在流理台上，上半身还好好地穿着今天来见男友的兄嫂时精心挑选的白色衬衫，甚至还从腰间系了一件属于罗杰斯家的围裙——说不定这个围裙已经被巴基穿过无数遍了；即将结婚的男友与嫂子就坐在客厅里，四个人仅仅只隔了一扇并不隔音的门而已，随时都有被发现的可能，而他就这样几乎沉浸于情欲快感之中，恬不知耻地在和男友的兄长乱伦。

“你的妻子还在外面。”詹姆斯咬着牙，眼泪不受控制地滑落下来，“还有史蒂夫——他可是你的弟弟！我们怎么能够、怎么能够背着他做这种事情？”

男人的手指从他濡湿的花穴里抽了出来，离开的时候还狠狠地拧了肿胀的阴蒂一把，让他几乎控制不住地尖叫出声。罗杰斯起身覆了上来，眼神凶狠得可怕，仿佛一头要将他拆吃下腹连骨头都不剩的猛兽；詹姆斯说不清他从那双碧蓝色的眼眸里望见的是曾经无比熟悉的爱还是欲，而接下来男人便咬着他的嘴唇给予了一个充满掠夺性的吻。拒绝的话语在此刻全被对方吞入口中了，就连推拒的手腕都被牢牢地掌控在罗杰斯的手中，呼吸断续得被男人吮着嘴唇换气渡气，连着舌头都被对方卷在唇齿间又啃又吸，吃得他的唾液都往嘴边流了下来，“不”字成为了一个飘渺模糊的尾音，化成了唇齿交缠的淫靡水声。

他忽然想到了史蒂夫。就在今天上午的时候他们还在家中的窗边交换了一个温柔而甜蜜的亲吻，史蒂夫和罗杰斯不同，他从来都是这样得体正直，连在床上做爱的时候都是规规矩矩、换个姿势都生怕弄疼了他，会在他被操得小声呜咽说好爽、再快点或者是把我操坏也没有关系的时候将他紧紧地搂在怀里，安抚地亲他的嘴唇。

罗杰斯似是察觉到了他的走神，又或许是并不介意。“在想我弟弟？”与男朋友不同性格的兄长显得更为成熟而恶劣，吐露的话语却让他的身体不自觉地涌上奇妙的熟悉感，“都喷了这么多水，真的不想我插进去帮你止住吗？还是说，你想就这样湿漉漉地光着屁股走出去，跟史蒂夫还有我的妻子说，你只是做了个饭就被勾起了淫荡的性子？”

“——混蛋！”詹姆斯用了力气咬他的舌头，直到从口腔里尝到血液的铁锈味。

罗杰斯毫不在意地笑了起来，伸手将自己的裤子也脱掉了。“今天先不玩你了，时间不够，来让我好好操开你喷水的小逼。”他就着这个跨坐的姿势按住了詹姆斯的腰，没有给他一丝拒绝的机会便将硬得发痛的阴茎狠狠地顶了进去。

詹姆斯瞪大双眼，湿淋不堪的花肉被瞬间填满的饱胀感让他控制不住自己的声音想要发出情欲的尖叫，于是男人马上堵住了他的嘴唇，唇与舌一齐狠劣又凶猛地掠夺着他口腔中的空气，铺天盖地的纠缠几乎将他吻得快要窒息过去。恍然回过来的一点神智在努力地与不知廉耻的快感做着斗争，他无力地推拒着罗杰斯的胸膛，连同双腿一起扭动着屁股想要将对方埋在自己肉洞深处作恶的阴茎拔出来，太过分了、太无耻了——他无声地骂着，所有逃离的动作都被男人牢牢地掌控着，他像只挑逗的猫在引诱捕猎者，拍打的拒绝只能换来罗杰斯掰开他的臀肉，将滚烫的鸡巴插得更深更凶，几乎要捅进他属于女性特征的子宫里。

“不要——快放开，罗杰斯你疯了吗…！”他被男人的性器插得东倒西歪，对方还在肆意地拧他的乳头与胸肉，狂妄地在上面留下自己的指印掐痕。一旁的锅炉上还在热着菜，空气中蔓延的饭菜香味之中还隐秘地夹杂着情色的欲望气息，偏偏罗杰斯不管不顾，还在贴在他的耳边低声说闻闻，这是从你屁股里流出来的骚水的味道；从厨房外的客厅里传来电视机播放的声音，他甚至还能模糊地生出听见了史蒂夫与巴基正在交谈的话语声，而自己就这样被紧紧地扣在男人的怀里，坚挺的阴茎一次次操开他汁水泛滥的花穴，红肿的贝肉就像永远也吃不尽似的，争先恐后地裹住从外而来的性器吞吃着。

“明明就很喜欢，为什么说不要呢？”男人笑着，又将脑袋拱到他的胸前胡乱地啃咬着他的胸肉，将他比平常男人还要大上一点的乳房握在手中一起用力揉捏着，甚至是用带着薄茧的指腹捻起红肿的乳粒往外拉，直到最后色情地压进被吮吸得通红的乳晕里，“宝贝儿的奶子比上学时候还要变大了，真漂亮。是史蒂夫将它玩成这样的吗，还是平时自己偷偷摸逼的时候玩大的？”

“你不要乱讲……”詹姆斯气喘吁吁地回答他，就连生气的话语都好似在甜蜜的撒娇。穴里的水满满当当地被阴茎顶得不住晃荡，热乎乎地浇打在性器圆润的头部上，又顺着抽插操干的动作从相连的穴口边淫靡地挤了出来，淅淅沥沥地往下滑落。他几乎控制不住自己想要大声呻吟的声音，只能可耻地主动凑上前去索要除自己男友以外的男人的亲吻，熟悉接纳阴茎的肉洞在不断地收缩吞吃着，就连屁股都在随着对方的动作上下蹭动。

罗杰斯亲昵又恶劣地玩弄他：“难道我说错了吗，宝贝？不对，现在看来我是不是应该称呼你为弟媳比较合适——”

他想要反驳对方，却又找不到任何可以开口的话语，甚至在紧张地担心自己不小心泻出的低声喘息会被门外的两人听见。他太可耻了，詹姆斯在心里唾弃着这样淫荡不堪的自己，难忍的快感层层叠叠地从尾椎处腾然在他脑海中炸开来，他分明知道这一切都是错误与令人羞愧的，可那些埋葬于记忆里与罗杰斯亲密无比的水乳交融让他根本无法控制自己摆动的身体——他不得不承认，或许罗杰斯比史蒂夫更要熟悉自己的身体、熟悉他每一个敏感点、熟悉他听到这些粗俗下流的话语会更加兴奋。

罗杰斯就这样抱着他猛烈操干着，詹姆斯倚靠在他的怀里，无助又可怜地搂着对方的脖颈。“轻点——你轻点，我要受不住的……”他呜咽着求饶，从他低下头的角度望过去甚至能看见男人粗壮的紫红色阴茎在自己泥泞不堪的红肿花穴里来回抽查，有几次顶得深了，还会可怖地在他的小腹上顶起一个小小的鸡巴形状，而布满青筋的滚烫柱身数次进入时都能碾过花肉间挺立的饱胀阴蒂，让他的小洞宛如漏了似的往外滴着水，他捂着小腹，整个人被抵在流理台上摇摇晃晃地、面对面地骑着男人的鸡巴，像个浪荡的妓女。

“怎么会呢，你的小逼可是最会吃鸡巴的。”男人亲昵地用亲吻来安抚他，将他流出来的眼泪与唾液一齐全数舔去，最后又卷着他的舌头温柔吮吸着。

厨房里的气息炽热极了，差点让詹姆斯忘记他的男友与嫂子还在门外等待着。直到脚步声从外面响起，史蒂夫隔着门询问他们：“怎么这么久还没有好，需要帮忙吗？”

他猛地瞪大了双眼，因紧张而剧烈收缩的肉洞将罗杰斯绞得闷哼一声。詹姆斯慌得一动也不敢动，瞬间清醒了好几分，男朋友就在门外——他也忘记了自己到底有没有锁门，而只要对方拧动把手进来，就能看见他背着自己与兄长偷情的不堪模样。“不用……”他听见自己断续的、支支吾吾的声音，“马上就好了。”

罗杰斯就在这时又继续凶猛地抽插起来，滚烫的阴茎一次接一次快速地操进他湿漉的肉洞里，发出淫靡黏腻的水声与交合声，詹姆斯几乎要被他的动作操得大声呻吟起来，只能将手掌握成拳头死死地抵在唇边，避免发出任何会被男友怀疑的声音。而史蒂夫似乎放心不下，仍在问他，“真的不用吗？我想我进来帮忙的话也许会快些。”

“不回答他吗？”罗杰斯边操边问，“这么久不说话他可是会起疑的。”

詹姆斯慌乱地推开，小声道：“快放开……”

罗杰斯只是笑了一下，将掌心覆在他的小腹上按下去，然后接着用粗长的阴茎撞他的花心。酸麻的饱胀感从小腹上传来，男人充满恶劣心思的按压让他几乎尖叫出声，徒然生出一股就想这样不管不顾地呻吟与做爱、就算被史蒂夫发现自己在偷情也没有关系；脑海中与其争斗的另一股意识又将他拉回即将被发现的现实中，史蒂夫已经疑惑地喊他宝贝，又喊了罗杰斯哥哥，如果他再这样沉默下去，说不定就真的会被男朋友发现——

“求你、求你……”他断断续续地低声求饶，什么好话都在这时候胡乱地说上了，“罗杰斯，亲爱的……老公，老公，别让他发现好不好……老公停一停，别让他发现……”

罗杰斯愣了一下，放慢了抽插的速度：“乖宝贝。”

詹姆斯就趁着这个时候急忙地调整着自己慌乱的呼吸，他怕自己一开口就是甜腻不堪的声音、会被史蒂夫发现任何的不对劲，“没、没关系。”他断断续续地回答着来自于男朋友的问题，“哥哥已经帮了我很大忙了，我们马上就好。你……你去陪嫂子聊会天吧。”

罗杰斯紧跟着沉声道：“去坐着吧，弟弟。”

史蒂夫好像又说了什么，然后答应下来。詹姆斯已经听不清男朋友的话语了，只能在男人再次猛烈的操干中隐约听见史蒂夫走远了的脚步声，而他夹紧他本该称呼为哥哥的男人的鸡巴，像天底下最浪荡的妓女一般用肉洞接纳着狂风骤雨的操干。好爽，好舒服——他低声喃喃着，胡乱地喊着罗杰斯老公，这是他还与对方恋爱时经常喊出的亲昵称呼，在现在应该属于史蒂夫的才对；可他却无从辨别这是否正确了，只有屁股里填得满满当当的阴茎才能让他舒爽极了。

“宝贝。骚宝贝儿。”罗杰斯在低低地喊他，“今天就到这里，先射给你好不好？”

他唔唔地应了好几声，将湿淋淋的臀肉蹭在对方的下体上狂乱迷恋地扭动着，情欲让他陷入如此不堪入目的背德交缠之中，而他几乎沉迷得无法抽身。“快射给我——”他抓着自己的臀肉往两侧掰得更开，方便这根粗涨的阴茎在他体内逞凶，在亲吻间呢喃着这些浪荡的词语。而他被操得腰酸腿软，浑身只剩下屁股里的支点维持着，只能整个人钉在男人的鸡巴上被插得东倒西歪，连着穴口与大腿内侧都被插入的性器与睾丸磨得通红一片，“想吃精液……”

强烈的羞耻与愧疚都比不上此刻的情欲来得凶猛，他被男人操得昏了头才会如此，巨大的讽刺感让詹姆斯可怜地流着泪蜷缩起了身体，一抖一抖地接受着罗杰斯射进自己体内的大股精液。他的面庞通红一片，眼角湿漉得一塌糊涂，连着嘴唇都被男人吮吸得红肿不堪，只能任由身前的性器抵着对方的小腹射精，从花穴里喷出的水全数浇打在男人的阴茎上。

造成他这副可怜模样的男人却满足极了，拧着他的乳肉低声说：“你的小逼可真软，像以前一样高潮了还会喷更多的水，热乎乎地泡着我的鸡巴……”

詹姆斯没有力气再去反驳一句话了。又等过了好一会儿，罗杰斯这才将半硬的阴茎拔出来，带出的白色浊液与汁水将他的下体弄得一塌糊涂。男人没有帮他擦干净，也不允许他动手，甚至是把他扔到一旁的内裤放进口袋中，就这样光着屁股替他穿上了裤子。他裹着满穴的精液和汁水靠在流理台的一旁看着罗杰斯熟练地做菜，有些茫然地想：

等会和史蒂夫还有嫂子吃饭的时候，他屁股里的精液会不会流出来把椅子弄脏？

TBC.


End file.
